


Paralelos Inevitáveis

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tem sempre uma pessoa especifica que aparece na loja sem ter nenhum desejo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralelos Inevitáveis

Tem sempre uma pessoa especifica que aparece na loja sem ter nenhum desejo, ou pelo menos nenhum desejo que você a pessoa que estiver encarregada da loja possa realizar. Poderia ser uma coincidência, mas se você já ficou tempo demais na loja sabe que coincidências não existem realmente, apenas o inevitável.

A pessoa que fica voltando para a loja. Você nunca entende realmente o porque, você não entende quase nada sobre essa pessoa em geral, seu rosto nunca mostra realmente o que está pensando e nunca fala sobre as coisas realmente importantes. É enfuriante e frustrante ao ponto de achar que talvez o seu encontro e essa constante presença seja o resultado de alguma velha maldição que nunca foi pronunciada ou reconhecida.

E a pessoa faz coisas idiotas por você de novo e de novo, coisas que você não pediu e que provavelmente nunca pediria pra ninguém fazer, fazendo você subir pelas paredes de raiva perturbando a sua paz de espirito e em alguns dias você deseja que a pessoa saísse da sua vida e nunca mais voltasse.

O pior é que um dia isso acontecesse, por causa do tempo, por causa de infortúnios, por causa do universo simplesmente ser do jeito que é. A pessoa não está mais lá e tudo é tão quieto, e nada parece ser realmente capaz de causar algum tipo de reação forte em você. E o seu desejo acaba mudando, e esse é um que nunca vai se realizar porque não há nenhum preço que de para se pagar para ter a pessoa aparecendo nos portões da loja para te incomodar mais uma vez.


End file.
